LOA Fresh Precure ! Episode 1: The True Meaning Of Labyrinth
This chapter take place after episode 26* Part 1 "So do tell me, Setsuna. Why did your people even built that guy in the first place ?" ? Miki asked her friend with a puzzled face. Ever since Setsuna join the team, she provide them with valuable information about their enemy. Especially about it orgin, an once Human civilization brainwashed by it very creation. A godly super-computer built with the best technology provided by the best of civilization. Miki could careless about the "technology provided by the best of civilization" part since she didn't care how strong that guy is, they're going to beat him anyway. But one particular detail, the fact that Humanity could built a machine they known will control them blown away her expectation about human stupidity. "While you may think they're stupid. I can assure you that they're not ... aside from Westar ... anyway back to the subject at hand" "Moebius was created in order to fight against 'Terrestrial Defense Group'." "The technology use to create him was the best this Multiverse could offer. From dominant race like the Q Continuum, the Time Lord, the Downstreamer, the Xelee and even Daleks." "Wait ... i heard those name from somewhere." Miki grasped, recall her younger brother who was an avid Sci-Fi Fan. She recall that they used to talk about it alot of thing Sci-Fi related. Thing that she doesn't care about but pretend to care for the sake of her sick brother. She remember that he alway mention show like Dr.Who and Timelord, Dalek, while talking about Star Trek he often mention the Q Continuum and not just show. He usually write essay about the Xeelee Sequence series of book and the Downstreamer from some novel series that she doesn't remember. But what she do remember is that those race are very powerful ... like mind-blowingly powerful. "Uhh, What happen to all those people" Inori asked innocently "They get beaten into near-extinction with only a small fraction of survivor. The surivor then take their own live after five day of living in total agony in order to escape the so-called 'Zettai Zetsuborium' or as it leader "Lord Bá Đạo" called it ... ahem ... 'Shinyness' " "So you say that enemy of you just single-handly taking out those mind-blowingly powerful race and affect their mind with something called Zettai Zetsuborium. What the heck is Zettai Zetsuborium" "Just like what it said on the tin" "Then Moebius was built by those ultra-powerful alien race as last resort. But where are all the other, it not like this Multiverse only contain those race". Love come into the discussion with her usual upbeat manner. "They're all killed, the TDG are a bunch of sadistic monster. When they don't murder everyone in cold-blood with the most bloodied and brutal manner possible. They subjected them into many form of torture that even the most sick of human could vommit with disgust. One of the account in history even said that there was concentration camp built to force those people into a life of hard labour without feeding them." "How can they survive without food" Inori ask Setsuna with a rather innocent voice. But inside her is full of confusion. The talk suddenly got into a point where she can no longer understand. "Cannibalization, and systematically eating your own child. Everything inside is controlled by a super-computer. Kinda like Labyrinth ironically.". "But when the new about how ruthless the enemy came, we immediately prepared ourselves for a total invasion. But soon we are devastated after their identity are blown. The TDG are Human just like us but they're all brainwashed into worshipping Đạo and become mad with the power he granted them." "Help soon came in the form of 'Shiny', who shown us the site of Dragon Ceasar. But when we digging the monster up, he revealed himself to be the big brother of Dạo and use Dragon Ceasar to destroy our civilizaton. My mother die defend us from him, at that time i was just born." "I'm sorry, i didn't want to remind you of your mother" "She was called Sailor Earth, our planet Sailor Guardian. She was strong, being able to destroy Dragon Ceasar and the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. But she was killed after sealing Shiny true form away." "But her death was in vain, as Dragon Ceasar litterally reform iself from a pile of scrap metal with it power restore. Even without his power, Shiny still has control over what could only be described as a cosmic scale weapon of mass destruction" "After that incident, we voluntarily let ourselves become Moebius slave in order to find hope. Ironically as much as it sound, seek despair in order to find a shiver of hope is a simply the best option available to us at that time." "Even worse, they managed to allies themselves with three other organization that are just as strong as them" "The first one is 'Variable Advance Radical Syndicate' or V.A.R.S. They're the most active and poweful criminal syndicate in the whole Multiverse, doing all sort of illegal business aside from those that didn't meet their standard. The second one is 'Gusty Geo Guard', a mercenary group. The third one are the "Imperium Of Shinyness", personal cult of that despicable monster Shiny." "The four organization became what known as 'The Alliance', enemy of all and friend to only their own circle. Our Labyrinth is one such enemy'" ''Aside from that, i didn't known anything more about them. Only Klein and Northa actually participate in the war against 'The Alliance' " "So this is why you people attack Earth, to force us fight a threat that we didn't care about" "To Moebius, Shiny is the enemy to everything and to stop him is the utmost priority." Part 2 *After the fight with Westar and his stupid plan* "EAS, Please comeback to me, i'm dying right now" "Then please do your best to die. I'm tire of you and your stupidity" Setsuna kick Westar in his most vulnerable area violently, sending him down to the ground screaming for help as she walk away from him. That idiot has annoyed her enough and she cannot tolerate him anymore. But she still doesn't find enough reason to outright kill him, All Setsuna wanted right now is for Labyrinth to stop invade Earth and just go bother other Universe or focus on the fight that they tell her so many time in her childhood. If they're so serious about "stopping The Alliance" then why wasting their time on this backwater planet, instead of actually fighting the war. That is what puzzling her, she could careless about that horrible place. ; Category:Lord Omniverse Alternative